Sasuke I'm siiick!
by Yuori
Summary: Kakashi is sick! Guess who's taking care of him! NEW CHAP! SMUT
1. Chapter 1

That bastard is sick!

Sick!

Runny nose, scratchy throat, puffy red eyes, and to weak to even _move!_

Goddamnit! And what about my _needs!_ Completely ignored! And here I am worried to death about my fragile boyfriend.

Oh, well! If this doesn't get me the chance to top Kakashi nothing will!

...

...

WHAT! So, I plan to top my boyfriend while he's bedridden big whoop! You just don't understand! I'm an Uchiha! U-C-H-I-H-A!

_UCHI-FUCK-INGHA!_

Uchiha's have pride and diginity and are _all semes! _Well ocassionally, Obito isn't but damn! He's so fucking happy all the damn time it's hard to tell without the DNA tests!

I turned off the stove and took out a bowl. After placing the bowl on th counter, I ladel-ed some chicken noodle soup into it. I placed the bowl on a saucer and got a few saltine crackers on the side. I grabbed a spoon and headed down the hall. I enter ou- I mean Kakashi's room. Said owner of the room sat up slightly.

"S-Sasuke?" called my silver-haired boyfriend hoarsely.

"Hn. Sit your ass up! You haven't drinken any of the water I gave you lazyass!" O.k so I wasn't the _nicest _boyfriend ever. But I was decent.

...

...

I WAS! Look, I was even concerned that he didn't drink his water. He has a fever and needs liquids who gives a flying fuck if I didn't phrase it nicely.

Kakashi groaned and sat up slighty. I handed him some water and 2 aspirins. Once I was satisfied with him drinking half the cup of water, I handed him his bowl of soup. He looked at his bowl and then back to me.

"Aren't you going to feed." pouted the overgrown baby.

"You have two arms that aren't broken. Use'em"

Kakashi clucked his tongue "Proper English Sasuke. It's use _them" _After dating Kakashi for over a year, I've developed an incrediable amount of patience so I ignored his comment.

...

...

...

"Kakashi it your **goddamn soup" **I growled.

"Feed me" Kakashi once again asked childishly.

"**No!"**

"Then I'm not hungry" Then the idiot had the audicaity to hide under cover.

**_"YOU ASS! I got out of bed becuase you wanted soup and now you're telling me you won't eat it"_**

_"Feeeed me~" _whined Kakashi. Where is the safety bat? Where is it? I'm about to bust my boyfriends brain across this wall.

Do you go to jail longer for pre-mediated murderer?

...

...

Yes! Good I won't even think about it then!

Before my brilliant plan could be put into action, Kakashi's door slammed open!

"_Saaaaaasuke-kuuuuun"_

**_NOOOOOOOO! _**

My mother came flying in like a bat out hell trying to squeeze my soul out of me.

"M-M-M...ung...uh" I gasped feeling the crunching sound of my bones.

"Oh~ My little baby! How are you?" I wringled my way out of the steel death trap. Why was the insanity I was force to call my mother here?

"Mother! What are you doing here? How the _hell _did you get in?" I yelled.

"Watch your tongue boy" Oh no! Father was here to!

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Now that I got that out...

**_NOOOOOOOOO!_**

I paled. I looked through the door just to see who all was here. Naruto, Minato, my father, Itachi **and what the _flying FUCK _was _OBITO _**doing here!****

I glared at him which was returned with a glare of his own. Little bitch! He was always rubbing up on Kakashi and going on missions with Kakashi, and...and...doing favors for Kakashi.

I hated him! He didn't know how keep his fucking paws off people's stuff...Not that Kakashi was stuff...he was jus-...I mean...damnit you know what I mean!

_Anyway_

Kakashi is _**my **_boyfriend. Not his! He had his chance.

Ruined it.

And now Kakashi's all mine. So as you can see it was important to continue to glare at him until he backed down. That is unless your boyfriend lets out a nasty cough then you rush...I mean walk quickly to him and hand him a glass of water.

_When did his mask come back?_

Another little (big) thing I loved about being Kakashi's boyfriend was that I got to see his face. That infuriated Obito to no end because he _never _even got a glance at it.

I rubbed Kakashi's back and asked "Are you o.k?" of course I said this montonely because Uchiha's have pride and diginity and stuff. So yea...

...

...

...

"Yea I'm fine" which would have been believable if I didn't see him grimace while trying to push down another wave coughs.

"Damnit Kakashi don't push them down!" But the idiot didn't listen to me and that made me concern because now his face was turning redder than usual and his eyes were watering. Then suddenly he fell back into the bed exhausted. Once his breathing calmed, he looked at me and his eyes curved.

"I'm fine" and that folks is what pissed me off.

He's fine

_He's fine!_

He almost coughed his freaking guts up and he's _fine! _

_"Damnit KAKASHI!_" my voice raised slightly " you are _**not fine! Your sick! Bedridden! Got THAT? You are not in any shape form or fashion fine! Your going to lay here and eat your soup! And you!" **_I vaguely pointed in their direction "**_Why are you here?"_**

Mother who seem mostly unaffected by my yelling answered. "We wanted to know if you'd like to come training with us. You know since you never answer my calls, or respond to my texts, or visit me"

"Mom you live like 80 miles away" I pointed out "and No!" Yes my mother lived like 80 miles away because she divorced my father. Now don't take it like being in the same room as said ex would be awkward because it's not. My dad is gay and my mom fell for some guy who keeps calling me kiddo.

"So what about calls and texts?" Ugh if everytime I called you it didn't start with "Hi sweetie how are you and your pedo boyfriend" then maybe I would answer.

**And no! Kakashi is not a pedo!**

He's 28 and I'm 19!

So ha!

I'm completely capable of making grown up decisions about my love life. Itachi can't tell me who date. Naruto can't tell me who to date. Father doesn't even care who I date. And Mother most definitely couldn't make comments.

"I've been busy" _**ignoring you.**_

"Well you're not now so lets go training~!"

"No! I have to take care of my _sick boyfriend_"

"Sasuke we all know he's a sick pedo! But what has that to do with training" happily chirped my mother. I however felt vein popping out my head.

"Kakashi has a fever and I'm going to take care of him, isn't that right Kakashi?" I turned to Kakashi who has been silent this whole time. I came to find out that that was because he had fell asleep. So, before anyone could say anything I shoved them out the room and told them all kindly _**to Piss off!**_

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

><p><strong>I keep pushing out Kakasasu stories. I've still havent worked on my kuroshitsuji story<strong>

**And Ahhhhhhh I was attacked by the Grammer Nazi! In a review for Aphrodisiac Oh well he/she didn't say they hated the story so**

**Ha!**

**Review please ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

My boyfriend is lazy...very lazy. He's a minimist to the extreme. Everything he does has to be cut down to the minimum. He'd probably find a freaking way to cut down on his breathing if he could.

...

...

WHAT!

I bet you don't believe. Bastards! I'll give you some examples.

_"Maa~ Sasuke I thought the egg would cook faster in the microwave"_

_"Maa~ Sasuke it's too much work sitting up straight"_

_"Maa~ Sasuke why would I finish a mission quicker when I could go on vacation earlier" (_O.k admittedly finishing a mission 2 days earlier and then resting the 2 days the Hokage does not expect is a good idea)

_"Maa~ Sasuke buying an e-reader means I don't have to turn the page"_

_"Maa~ Sasuke showing up to a meeting on time means I have to deal with introductions when everyones knows me"_

See! Stupid stuff! But if I can say one thing and I mean _**one **_thing my boyfriend is passionate about its sex.

Yes Sex!

Most people would say its that damned book, Icha Icha.

But those motherfuckers are **wrong! **I should know! I'm his boyfriend.

Icha Icha is a part of sex because it gives him _ideas. _And these Ideas turns into plots which are then acted upon and in the end I am left with a sore ass while that dumbass is all glowy and happy.

WHY CAN'T I BE ALL GLOWY AND HAPPY?

I mean don't get me wrong. Sex with Kakashi is mindblowingly erotic and amazing, but why can't _he _have a sore ass matching the color of a tomatoe, huh?

...

...

...

Tch, I bet you simpletons are thinking "Why doesn't he just ask? Wouldn't that solve the 'Sasuke being seme' problem?"

Well let me ans-_**HELL FUCKING NO!**_

I've tried

and tried

and tried.

Guess were that got me?

...

_**IDIOTS! NO WHERE! **_That is where it has got me because in Kakashi's world I'm _"so goddamn fuckable! It would be a crime if that beautiful face and lewd body were not just writhing in pleasure **I **give you"_

Note the bold italic "I"

That gives away to another major problem: Kakashi's possessiveness. Don't get me wrong I **love **it when the bastard get's all possessive and dominate and angry and oh so very hot...and god the way he squeezes my ass in the big hand...

...

...

"Sasuke...you're drooling" Damnit Kakashi! You took me out of my pleasant sex dreams about you!

"NO I'M NOT YOU BASTARD! AND WHY ARE YOU OUT OF BED" I screamed. Currently, I was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Kakashi had been have stomach aches and puking for the pass 2 days. Today, has been the first time he has asked for something to eat. So now I was fixing him a hearty tomatoe soup.

"I'm tired of laying in bed. I want to watch TV...or something" he said making his way to ou- damn! I mean his couch.

I sighed. I really couldn't argue with that since he was a somewhat active ninja. "Whatever. At least I can watch you"

"Aww~ Am I that attractive Sasu-chaa~n" GODDAMNIT! I"VE TOLD HIM A MILLION AND ONE TIME NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

"Shut the **fuck up! **Or I'm sending you back to bed" Kakashi whimpered like a kicked dog and kept quiet. Kakashi sat there flipping through channels. Unaware of my plans...my oh so incrediably sexy plans...

...

...

Oh yea I forgot you guys would wanna a little insight on my plans. You see Kakashi sitting there. All unaware that I plan to seduce him.

Yes! That is my brilliant plan!

By seducing Kakashi I will be able to overcome him in his weaken state thus being seme for the night!

Oh, I know what you're thinking!

Oh, but great brilliant Sasuke-sama you've been denying Kakashi sex for weeks! Won't he be as supicious as he is horny of your come-ons?

Well Ha! Because I have a plan for that to! All I need to do firist is feign like I'm going to use the bathroom.

"Kakashi, I need to use the bathroom. If you smell something burning...don't touch it. Just call me." I said with absolutely NO emotion! Yea that! That is the Uchiha coming out.

"Maa~ Sasuke I set dinner on fire one time and you don't trust me all of a sudden"

**_"FUCKING HELL IT WAS JUST DINNER! YOU BURN OU- ER YOUR! KITCHEN DOWN! THE LANDLORD EVICTED US...I MEAN YOU AND YOU ENDED UP MOVING!" _**It's true ask Tsunade who got pissed because he needed the week off to move all his stuff (Icha Icha)

"Aww~ Sasuke you know I don't mind calling it _our _apartment since _we _live here" This unfortunately left a very un-Uchiha blush on my face.

"SHUT UP!" **SLAM! **I screamed with a whole lot less venom than I intended. I go to my apartment...sometimes.

I sighed once safely locked in the bathroom. I seriously believe I will one day bust a few brain cells because of Kakashi, but that was a problem for another day. Today, I needed to top Kakashi. I pulled out the hanger left in the shower and unzip the bag revealing a black nurses outfit. Kakashi's been begging me to wear this for months! So when he see's step with this ensomble, he'll totally flip!

Brilliant, No?

I slipped on the super short dress(Damn! I was lucky this pass my ass), rolled on the thigh high white stockings, placed the funny little black hat with a red cross on my head, and then just for height purposes I slipped on the black heels. They pinched my feet a little but I knew I wouldn't be wearing them long.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I saw Kakashi was still heavily engrossed in whatever he was watching.

"...Something something the...something...something" he mumbled to hisself. I walked silently to the kitchen. Hoping, he wouldn't turn this way or hear the clacking heels.

"Sasuke" he called without turning his head.

"Hm?" I said hurrying to place the tomatoe soup in a bowl and grabbing a thermometer.

"Help me solve this puzzle. It has the word the and..."

"What letter do you want to add" I heard the TV say "D"

"Yes there are 2 D's" Ding! Ding!

"Oh, and two D's at the begining of the first and last word." I rolled my eyes at that. Like I couldn't hear it.

"Mm? Any other hints?" I asked turning off the stove.

"It's a songs."

"V" I heard the TV say. "Yes there is a V"

"Damn! I didn't expect a V...Blank Blank the Blank."

"_Ka-Ka-shi" _I said in a sinfully seductive voice (I hope anyway). Kakashi seeing my shadow fall over him looked up.

And boy was it a flattering response. His jaw his the floor, eyes bugged out, and I was pretty sure that blush was not from the fever. And really who could blame him for his reaction when he had me posing in a nurses oufit while holding one bowl of soup in my left hand.

"_I made dinner. It's tomatoe soup" _I bent down to set the soup making sure he got a look at me best asset (my ass morons) "_Oh and by the way I think the song is dance with the devil" _

"S-S-S-S-Sasuke" **HELL YES! I GOT _THE BACHELOR OF KONOHA _TO FRICKEN STUTTER _**AND **_**LEFT BREATHELESS! ****_Tch, _wonder how many of Kakashi's previous lovers did that.

I'm going with...**_NONE!_**

"_Ah, but before you eat how about we check your temperature" _I slowly went over to Kakashi and straddled his lap.

"S-S-Sasuke" Ha! I TOTALLY have him where I want him!

_"Shh~ say Ah" _Kakashi's trembling lips opened. "A-A-Ah?"

"_Hmm.. Oh! Kakashi! It seems you're still burning" _I threw him a sexy smirk _"We need to cool you off! You don't mind stripping for me do you" _I gave one those slow lusterious blinks and waited for an answer.

"S-Sasuke..I...you...help" he gave me a pleading look for an explanation. I intentionally misinterperted it.

_"Ugh, How can I be so stupid? Your sick! I should be stripping you! Don't work Kakashi, Nurse Sasuke is going to take **excellent **care of you" _I purred. I leaned Kakashi back on to the sofa and removed his button up pajama shirt. Kakashi shuddered as my hands started making work on his body.

_"Don't worry Kashi! I'll do **all **the work" _Kakashi who was in a world of bliss totally missed the inneudeo. I cheered in my head. Kakashi was freakin putty in my hand!

My kisses started getting more heated as they trailed down his neck and to his nipples. I teased them for a minute before going up to kiss Kakashi. Oh! For the love of all that was good and pure I missed Kakashi's mouth. Those thin lip pressed to mine and that skillful tongue claiming and reclaiming it's rightful property. Of course, since I planned to be seme and Kakashi was sick I managed to push his tongue back and take over _for the very first time! _

_..._

_..._

I DID NOT MENTALLY SQUEAL SO SHUT UP!

It was completely different to be claiming uncharted land then to be claimed by it. It was adventurious and new. I even felt bold for being able to bring Kakashi to submission, albeit, in a weaken state, but as I've explain earlier it is necessary.

Kakashi groaned against my lips and I moved to bring his pants down lower while leaving his intoxicating cavern in order to set work on his neck.

My gosh! Everything was going perfectly! Kakashi was making soul shuddering sounds and I was being all assertive.

"_OOOOOHHH~ Saaaaasuke! We brought dinnnnnerrrr!" _Let me tell you something there is nothing good about looking at your family behind your back while your thong clad ass was very much clear for the world to see and molesting your boyfriend.

..

...

...

**_DAMNIT!_**

So, after my plan when up in smokes and the yelling, screaming, threatening, and kunai throwing settled down. I was staring at the very people I had told to **_PISS OFF! _**plus Shisui(Obito's older brother), Kushina (also divorced), and Iruka (Kakashi's ex). Absentmindly, I wondered how Kakashi had gotten on a doctor'smask so quickly, but conviently forgotten to button up his shirt.

"So why are you here?" I asked nonchantly as I went to sit with Kakashi in the big chair...and by with I mean _on _Kakashi's _lap._ This earned me a venomious glare from Obito...oh! and even a small glare from Iruka. Well, _**PISS OFF BITCHES! HE'S MINE!**_

And what better way to show my ownership than by completely ignoring their glares and cozying up closer to a half naked Kakashi while still in my very sexy nurses outfit.

From the intensifying glares and blushing Kashi-kun (huh kinda cute when he's all flustered) None!

Muhahahahahaha! I am Uchiha.

"Well, sweetie since I haven't seen you much since I've gotten here and you've been unwilling to come home for dinner. I thought I would bring the dinner to you." she said with a cracked smile. I knew she was just itching to grab her kunai and stab it through Kakash's forehead. Too bad I was here because I love Kakashi very much...very very much!

...

...

...

I'M NOT PSYCHO!

"Ah, well that's nice mother, but I've already made dinner" She glanced at the bowl full of cold tomatoe soup "Kakashi wasn't very hungry though" I said.

"I bet he's not when he's trying to molest you" mumbled my Aniki.

"What was that Aniki?" I asked sweetly while my eyes threaten bloody murder.

"I said I bet he's not when he's sick" Itachi correct.

"Mmm yes maybe we could try again later hmm kashi" I said affectionately. I was pretty sure everyone picked up on the hidden innuedo.

"Bet that's what your sex life is like dattebyo" Naruto said obnoxiously loud. I was about to say something but Kakashi cut me off.

"Yea especially since I've been sick, but Sasuke always has a way of spicing things up. When I saw him in this I thought I was going to have a heart attack...I still might with the way he sitting on my lap."...it almost sound like he was bragging to Naruto. I looked at Naruto to see him glaring. Ugh, we dated for like 2 months which was like over a year and a half ago and he won't let it go.

I messaged the area around his heart "Hn. Aren't you sweet." I said with a smirk. If they were glaring I couldn't tell because Kakashi was the only one in the room right now. Damn! I love those multicolored eyes they were just so fucking gorgeous...not that I would ever tell Kakashi that

...

...

...

"Uh Hmm" Iruka coughed "K-Kakashi Tsunade wants to know when you'll be well enough to get back on your missions." at this I scowled.

Kakashi wouldn't be as sick as he was if he didn't goon his last mission and then got _**poisoned. **_He was fighting that shit in his bloodstream for weeks and this fever hit him like crazy. I was worried **sick! **and now she wants to know when he can come back!

"Tell Tsunade and whoever else that Kakashi will be ready when _**I **_say he ready. Got it?" I said coldly. No way was I letting that old bat put Kakashi back in the merciless battlefield while he was sick. I barely want him there when he's healthy/

"I was asking Kakashi, Sasuke." I glared at him, but a squeeze on my hip from Kakashi quieted me.

"Maa~ Iruka don't worry. I'll be out as soon as Nurse Sasuke here discharges me." I blushed at this and attempted (and failed) to glare at him "Besides I'm sure I have _more _than enough sick days to warrant my house arrest here. Hmm?" Another thing I loved about Kakashi. His silent cunning. There were times he was out right dopey but moments like this alway made me suprised of his intellect. I sometimes wondered if that intellect might me be just a little sadistic...I wouldn't mind being tied to a bed by Kakashi.

"Ah...w-well yes I s-suppose...I'll take that up with Tsunade" Something told me Tsunade didn't really care if Kakashi came in for missions at the moment.

"Ah~ Anyway all this socailizing is making me tired" he said with a yawn "Sasuke put me to bed" he said with the best puppy dog eyes he could give me. From the corner of my eye I could see Obito blush and Iruka silently gasp.

I rolled my eyes and decided to play along since it would get these people out my house."Fine" I grumbled.

Kakashi eye curved and I'm sure if I could see the rest of his face he would be beaming. I ushered everyone out the room. "Oh, Sasuke we're still having the Uzamaki-Uchiha BBQ are you coming?" asked Minato.

"It's Uchiha-Uzamaki" corrected my father.

"Uzamaki-Uchiha sounds better" argued Minato. Father snorted "Are you coming...Kakashi can come?" He said in a lower voice winking. I had to admit Minat was the best god father ever!

"What did you say Minato?" asked Kushina.

"I said I'd grill him some tomatoes." Kushina eye narrowed, but she said nothing "So?"

"Only if Kakashi is feeling well enough" Minato nodded and I slammed the door.

I sighed leaning my head against the door.

**SHIT!**

**DAMNIT!**

**FUCK!**

My plan was totally ruined thanks to them. Fuck! Do they have a radar for when I have sex with Kakashi becuase this wasn't the first time they bust in while we were in mid-fuck. My thoughts were cut short when I felt a heated body behind me and a hand on my ass.

"Still want to take **_excellent _**care of me" questioned Kakashi. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course, Nurse Sasuke is going to make you all better." I said with a smirk. So, I wasn't going to top tonight, but who said I couldn't enjoys the throws of passions he put me through. Besides its been weeks since we had sex and quite frankly I was too horny to protest.

In the back of my head (as Kakashi kissed me silly), I was glad I had a plan B.

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think?<strong>

**Good? Bad?**

**Review please**


	3. Pantry

The Uzamaki-Uchiha BBQ was in three days. Kakashi was horribly sick for 2 of them. When my mother called to confirm if I'd be there, I told her no. Kakashi was just too sick. He was coughing like crazy. Mucus running down his down nose and his cheeks flushed a deep red.

There was just no way I was going to let Kakashi go.

But the day before the actual event, Kakashi miraculously felt better. His cheeks were still flush, but now it was a light red. His cough was still there, but water quelled it for a good few hours and mucus did not run down his nose although he still sniffled.

I knew Kakashi would whine about going outside for some fresh air and to tell you the truth I thought it was a good idea also _but _he'd have to rest for today in order to go out tomorrow. Kakashi readily agreed.

While he was sleeping that day I cleaned. Leaving all the windows open to air out the apartment. The weather so far had cooled giving off tall tale signs of fall coming.

Kakashi's birthday would be here soon. I needed to give him a gift.

_Needed_

Strange how I said that like it was a world crisis. Kakashi didn't even _care _about his birthday. He always said it was like celebrating a year closer to death.

I knew better.

I knew everytime I gave him a present for his birthday his eyes light up. Even when all I did was give him a tiny cupcake with a candle on it, he smilled that big dopey smile and thank me. _Tch! _Kakashi was such a sap...

...

...or maybe he enjoyed doing things he never did as a kid. From what I heard and how Kakashi described himself back then he was an extremely rigid kid. Never connected himself to people, all about the rules. Minato told me it was because his father committed sucide right before his very eyes.

It was at that time that I decided I would love Kakashi the best I could. Even if he dumped me within the next hour. No matter how many times someone whispered "It'll only be a matter before he ends up like the rest of them"(them being his previous lovers)

I didn't care because Kakashi loved me _now _and he deserved to be loved back. I watered the small tomatoe garden outside that Kakashi had planted. It was small and cute...and I liked it.

While cutting off golden leaves I thought about how the Bar-be-que would turn out tomorrow. I most definitly didn't want Kakashi and Naruto to end up arguing.

It had happened before during the Christmas party. When everyone was just learning that I was dating Kakashi.

At the time, Naruto was still begging me to give him one more try. When I told him no and that I was dating Kakashi. He sulked and got drunk. Kakashi...well Christmas was the only time Kakashi truly got wasted. When they both collided into each other by pure chance...well you can very much imagine that didn't end well. Cursing, yelling, drinks being thrown. It was a mess. Tsunade ended up breaking them apart. She threw Kakashi to me while she held Naruto by his collar.

Now I bet your all wondering why am I telling you this story. Well because cleaning gives me time to reflect.

...

...

...

**YES! I _REFLECT _ON THINGS OK! This is going to be one _HELL _of a long chapter so I thought well since you people are reading this I might as well paint them a picture. **

**YOUR WELCOME!**

So anyway, I would call this painting the background. Letting you see _how and why _Kakashi and I got together instead of me and Naruto or Kakashi and Iruka. Kakshi once upon a time was my teacher. As well no Naruto, Sakura, and I eventually broke away from each other. Kakashi became more of my partner than my teacher and eventually I started taking solo missions.

Eventually, Naruto asked me out. We dated then broke up and I went for Kakashi. Simple as that!

...

...

...

Ok! So that isn't _just _it. But really how am I suppose to explain Kakashi and Naruto's difference? How I'm more attracted to Kakashi than Naruto? I mean Naruto is funny and fun and stuff, but he lacked _things._ Like tact, and how when to push a subject and not to. So many tiny things that added up to a whole lot.

Naruto was all out there. One day he'd want to jump off a building, the next wrestle a shark, and then the next day he'd want to go outter space. I didn't mind the first two, but come on! Outer Space! Really? Naruto just didn't know when to settle down. I mean even _I _had a romantic bone...

...somewhere...

...I think...

...**Whatever! **The point is I do _like _being treated every once in a while. Naruto always took me out to eat at Ichiraku's. He always dragged me by the arm to do something he wanted to. He was alway imposing his thoughts, feelings, and opinions on me. It was so _freakin hard _to get a word in.

Kakashi didn't.

Kakashi made me think. He let me make my own decisions. He knew when to keep out. _Trusted _me to keep out. He took me out to eat in nice resturants. He asked me where I wanted to go and took me there. Sometimes Kakashi wanted to fly. But he knew he needed wings to do it. Naruto would jump the cliff, fall a little, and then realize "oh, I forgot I needed wings."

Naruto was loud and out there. Kakashi although a little out there was at least settle.

And those were just the mental differences.

Physically, I am more attracted to Kakashi than Naruto. Why?

**THE HELL IF I KNOW!**

I mean seriously one was blond while the other super blond.

One tan the other pale.

One flawless the other scarred.

Both had rock hard muscles (which I can't stand because my body is all..._pudgy) _

They were each incrediably handsome by all standards, but Kakashi just had that thing. That thing that made me want to lay in bed with him and run my fingers through his hair for hours. That thing that made me back off (sometimes) when we fought. That thing that made everything we do have some meaning.

It was dark I noticed as I shut the last window in Kakashi's room. I knew Kakashi wasn't going to wake up, but even so I made him take a pill and drink some water while I changed into my sleeping clothes (One of Kakashi's Jounin shirts). I easied my way into bed, careful to give Kakashi his space. However, Kakashi wouldn't have it. He swept me into his big arms and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you Sasuke" he whispered. I blushed.

"Bakakashi...I-I lo-love you too" He squeezed me lightly and buried his face in my hair.

Hey, don't you dare go 'awwww'! I'm just not all that use to saying I love you all the times. I wonder if Kakashi said this to all his lovers. Even if I had the guts to ask, it would have been no use. Kakashi was already asleep. Even though I couldn't admit it verbally I could honestly say mentally I truly do love Kakashi.

...

...

...

It was a nice sunny day, a cool breeze coming in every so often wafting the smell of grilled meat. Minato stood in front of the grill pouting next to my apron clad father. My mother was happily chatting with Naruto's mom and Itachi was flirting with Kyuubi.

...

...

...

**YES! KYUUBI IS ALIVE AND HUMAN!**

During the attack over 19 years aog, Minato decided to trapp Kyuubi in a human body about a year younger than Itachi's. He was required to live with Minato under constant servaillance. It was found that out someone was controlling Kyuubi when he attacked. Unfortunately, Kyuubi could not remember who he was.

After mooning Fugaku on his birthday. Kyuubi became an honorary Uzamaki(which as you can clearly see is not a whole lot of honor to begin with) Soon he was trusted enough to go on missions with Itachi. I knew Itachi and Kyuubi fooled around, but Itachi hasn't told Fugaku, yet.

"You know there are other chairs" Naruto came over with a plate of hot dogs. I was sitting with Kakashi...and once again I mean _on _Kakashi's _lap. _

_"_Hn, your point" I asked nonchantly.

"It means you don't have to sit on Kakashi's lap." I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Naruto my ass is like a king. It must sit on it's throne" I smirked at my comment. Naruto scoffed.

"My lap could have been you throne" pouted Naruto.

"Yes it _could _have been, but my ass _perfers _Kakashi's" I know what you're thinking. "Sasuke your so cruel! Naruto just loves you" But I had to be creul _because _Naruto loved me. I have to make it clear to him that there was just no chance.

Kakashi coughed.

I didn't know why, but everytime he coughed I got really worried. I immediately jumped up when his coughing didn't subside.

"Kakashi are you ok?" I asked worriedly. He waved me off after he calmed down, but I was still worried "I'm going get you some lemonade" I rushed over to the beverages before Kakashi could protest. Quickly, I got a cup and placed some cold lemonade in it. I immediately rushed back to his side and forced him to drink it. (Iof course kept his face hidden from Naruto's curious eyes)

"Hey Kakashi, I didn't know you got baby-ed" Obito came over with his shit eating smile.

Kakashi laughed "No! Sasuke's just loving me" Kakashi grabbed me by my waist and rubbed his cheek to my side "Ah~ I feel so very loo~ved. Thank you Sasuke" he chirped all happy like...bastard.

"B-Baka cut it out!" I was blushing like mad while struggling against him. I ended up back in Kakashi's lap (aka his ass's throne). Both Naruto and Obito glared.

"Your so stupid"

"Mmm~ I love you too Sasuke" Kakashi kissed my cheek and I blushed. Why the **hell **was I doing that so much?

"B-Bakakashi" I sputtered. Kakashi clearly ignored and kept on smiling.

"You never treated me like that Kakashi" pouted Obito. God, I wanted to rip his tongue out.

"I was sixteen. What the hell did I know about a relationship besides sex" Obito pout got worse and he stormed away.

"Mmm~ I might have to apologize later" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"Or you could leave him hanging like I do Naruto" I personally (for **absolutely no personal benefit**) added.

"Hey!"

"That could work too" agreed Kakashi while Naruto sulked.

"Naruto why don't you go see about Sai." I kindly suggested

"Why? Trying to get rid of me." **_YES!_**

"No, He's being all angsty again and I think he's about to make that child cry" I pointed over to a Sai crotched over a three year child who was near tears.

"Damnit Sai! For the love of- SAI!" Naruto then ran off to inspect the situation.

"I didn't know you cared about Sai" commented Kakashi

"I don't. I just needed a way to distract Naruto" Kakashi rose a brow in question "Just come on" I grabbed his hand and led him inside Minato's house. I was ready for plan B.

...

...

...

Here's how plan B worked first I'd lead Kakashi into a pantry. You know acting all horny and whispering about how I can't wait and I needed him now. But what he didn't know was that I was going to sneak in behind him (on accident) and lock the door (also on accident). Then with us both being horny and needy Kakashi would have no choice, but to let me top.

**_ABSOULUTELY BRILLIANT!_**

And my plan was working well. I was grinding into Kakashi ass and slipped my hand to his front to jerk him off. I had to moan softly as I felt his hot, hard flesh met my cool fingers. Kakashi was so hard for me, I literally felt him pulsing within my finger tips.

"Ka-ah-shi y-you...you're so harrd" I choked out.

"Mmm so are you babe" growled Kakashi.

He grown his hips against my cock and I gasped. In retaliation I squeezed his ass "Oh I love your ass Kakashi."

"I have to remember that" Then Kakashi does something unexpected. He slips his fingers into my pants and start jerking _me _off.

"Kahhh...n-n-no...I-I" I could hardly get anything out. I was melting under his touch and it was getting unbearably hot. However, I still haven't finished Kakashi off and I'd be damned if I was in the seme position and finish off first!

I sped up my efforts. Teasing the vein on the underside of his cock with my finger and I heard him growl. It was a battle and a thrilling one in that...in a pantry closet.

But like any battle, the fighting had to come to an end and it did...

...

...

...

...when Minato opened the cabniet and we came tumbling out. We both of course hurried to straighten ourselves out. Kakashi because this was his sensei and I because he was my godfather.

"You two act like a couple of horny teenagers" Minato looked entirely amused "which for Sasuke is fine, but Kakashi..really" Minato had a really smug look on his face when he looked at Kakashi.

"...I was seduced" Kakashi said in a deadpanned voice. I glared.

"Uh huh tell it to Mikoto who calls you pedobear"

"I'm not a pedophile" Kakashi argued childishly.

"I know that. You know I approve of your relationship, but names like pervert and pedophile can't be help when you read _porn _in front of children"

"TOLD YOU!" I said.

"You make it sound like I was corrupting them. I was simply enlightening their curiousity without having to say anything." Minato and I both looked at him deadpanned. He as usual ignored the stares.

"If you two really want some...alone time. Then, I'll cover for you, but please! No more quickies in my pantry" begged Minato. Kakashi and I both nodded.

"Minato! What's taking you so long?" yelled my father.

"Go!" Minato shooed "I'm coming" he yelled back.

Kakashi and I both scurried out the house. A block away we could see Itachi and Kyuubi making out.

"Awww~" cooed Kakashi.

"Ewww!"

"Come on Sasuke we do the same thing" My eyes widen when I saw Itachi push Kyuubi up the wall.

"Oh god! My eyes" I hissed. Immediately used Kakashi's chest to block the view. Kakashi laughed.

"Let's get you home" he then wrappped his big arm around me a walked me ho- I mean to his apartment. I peeked out of Kakashi's chest and saw a weary look cross Kakashi's face.

"You're tired" I whispered.

"Mmm...not really"

"Don't lie to me" I stopped near the apartment "Tell me the truth"

Kakashi looked like he was having a silent battle with himself "Okay, I'm exhausted...but I really wanna do it Sasuke. I miss being in you it's been waa~y to long since we actually fucked" I sighed and rolled my eyes. The last time Kakashi and I did it (aka when Plan A failed) Kakashi and I basically sucked each other off. I could clearly see Kakashi was tried and after one round he did fall out.

"See, now was that so hard."

"Will you wear the sexy nurse outfit for me?"

"We're not having sex. You're too sick!"

"But Saa~suke" he whined.

"No Damnit I care about you and their is no way I'm letting you get worse just because you're horny" I hissed. Then I blushed.

Oh god! Did I just say I _care! _I mean I do care, but to admit it out loud!

"Oh Sasuke! You're so sweet. You make me feel so loo~ved" He tugged me into the apartment as I struggled to come up with a response.

"Ba-Bakakashi!" Oh yea that was smooth.

"I'll make you a deal. If you wear the sexy nurse outfit around the _apartment for me_. I'll behave and abide _by _most of your rules" I was going to argue about the most of my rules thing, but I knew that was the best I was going to get.

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Yaa~y! Will you pole dance too?" He asked with starry hopeful eyes.

"No" I replied deadpan. Some of Kakashi's dreams I had to crush before they began. Kakashi still had that over sized studded didlo he wanted to use on me all because I let him use sex toys in bed.

**There was _no _FUCKING way I was going to let him shove that _studded _MONSTER in me!**

"Sasuke so mee~an"

"Whatever get in bed"

"Oooo~ Something naughty is going to happen" I glared.

"Nothing going to happen you stupid horny pervert" and for some goddamn reason he just got happier. Who _the fuck _gets happier after being insulted.

"I'll be waiting in the bee~droom" He then slammed the door shut as I scowled.

Sighing, I trudged my way into the bathroom and got changed. I headed to the bedroom only find Kakashi completely nude...

...

...

"_**What part of NO SEX don't you understand"**_

Kakashi blinked and then prompted his head on his hand "The part where no comes before sex"

My eye twitched "Your sick! Sick people bitch and moan about being sick not have increased libido" I hissed.

"But Saa~su-chan your sexy ass cries for my big cock"

"**Damnit Kakashi! I told you never to call me that...and no it does not" **and with that I wrestled Kakashi in bed. In hindsight trying to suffocate my boyfriend (who was the great copy cat ninja) with my bear hands was not the best idea. But who cares! I was going to kill Kakashi or at least that was the plan...

...Is it just me or are alot of my plans involving Kakashi failing...miserably?

In the two minutes we wrestled, Kakashi apparently found it best to use his weight as an advantage against me. Thus, how I found myself pinned under Kakashi (as usual) with that shit eating smile!

**WHY CAN'T I WIN AGAINST HIM?**

"Now about that whole "no sex" thing" Kakashi said with that goddamn smug smirk.

"Down boy" at times like this when I was clearly losing I tended to treat him like a dog. I had no clue why.

"Mmm~ puppy want to play" and before I could retort Kakashi had my lips sealed. His groin grinded into mine.

Oh!

The friction was oh so delicious and Kakashi was taking my breath away. I without concious thought responded to the kiss. That tongue left me astounded with it's immense talent. I didn't notice he'd ease off me and began romove me panties until his fingers grazed my manhood.

I gasped and blushed.

I was so damn swept away! His fingers mapping me out easily and I moan like the wanton slut I was. Kakashi brought out this whole new side of me. One that spread his legs wilingly and moan with every caress. I brought our lips back together. I wanted more of Kakashi. I _needed _more. Kakashi broke away and glared down at me. I looked back confused.

**_RIIIIP!_**

Kakashi tore my outfit. I couldn't even scream at him for tearing my dress. He had such a predatoral look on his face all I could do was lay there bare. Kakashi pinched my left nub while sucking my right. He trailed kisses down my stomach. His tongue dipped into my belly button seductively. I couldn't stop moaning. Everything felt so good. Kakashi's tongue was _in _me! I gasped and moan. The blush was permenately imprinted on my cheeks.

Suddenly, without warning I ended up screaming "Ka-ka..ohh..ah_**..Ka-KAAAHHH...AH...SHIII"**_

_**Damnit****! **_When did get _that _in me?

So caught up in the sensation Kakashi caused me I didn't notice the **MONSTROSITY! **he had decided to place _inside _me. Kakashi had placed the over sized studded didlo in me. It vibrated insessively inside my ass letting out a buzzing noise. I would had pulled that thing out of me this very instant if I hadn't just noticed that my hands were tied.

**WHEN THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT?**

Kakashi smirked down at me smuggly. I could feel myself so close. I wanted to scream something at Kakashi, but I couldn't form a single sentence.

**_Kaaaahhh!...Dammm~..ohh y-y-y Baaa-ssttaahh GOD! KAAAAHH SHIII.."_**

And to make matter worse his voice that was _dripping _with sex decided to speak.

"You have no idea how much of a _**fucking turn on **_you are, do you?" he whispered into my ear. Damn! He knew dirty talk turn me on.

**_"KAAAHHH-...Nooooo! D-Dohh...ahh" _**I screamed desperately. I did not want that fucking cock ring on me. Especially when I could feel the molten lava within about to burst.

"Ne, but Sasu-slut you were so against this before. Why so eager now?" He asked clasping that _thing _on me.

I had no response my voice just couldn't get pass the moaning and gasps.

"Look at how your ass takes your toy Sasuke"Like hell it was _mine "_I'm jealous" My mind screamed for him to take it out and put himself in, but my mouth moaned. My cock was standing at attention red and struggling to release drops of pre-cum. Some drops got heavy enough to sild down pass the ring while other clung to the head. My thigh muscles spasmed while my stomached clenched. Tears of pleasure fell from my eyes. My entire body was crying out for release! I couldn't take this.

My barriers were being broken. Crumbling before my very eyes, I was losing a battle I had no chance of winning from the start.

"Beg" he commanded "If you beg really pretty, I'll let you cum" I caved.

"**_Kaaaahhh...Pllleaaaahh Pleeeasssee..I-I-I...Oh Pleeeeassee" _**I patted my back for getting the word out.

"Mmm close enough, I suppose." And Kakashi released me from my damned confides.

"**_Kaaaahhhh shiiiii~" _**I don't think I've ever came so much. It went on and on. My back arched tense as I was sent through euphoria.

I slumped back into the bed, sweaty and spent. "Y-y-you B-Bas-stard" I panted to Kakashi as he kissed my inner thigh admiring the tattoo I had starting there and ending on my ass. The _studded monster _was nowhere in sight.

"Turn around" he commanded. I obeyed not really having the strengh to fight. Kakashi stroked my cock gently. Slowly, it was brought back to life.

"I really do love you Sasuke" he purred and then kissed my tattoo on my right cheek. It said "property of Kakashi Hatake" with chains wrapping around the letters and blue and white petals falling around it.

I blushed and moan "I-I-I lo-love you too Kash"

I panted when I felt Kakashi nudge my hole. "Kashi...p-please I want..you in me"

Kakashi did not hesitant to comply. He hit my prostrate stright on.

"O-Ohhh damnit Sasuke you feel so good!" he said as he thrusted into me harder and harder.

"Ah..Ah..Kashi you're so haard...so good" I moaned. It felt so good to have Kakashi in me again. I missed the feeling of his hot flesh moving in and out of my ass. Nothing compared to it.

"Kaaashii...mmm..faster" I was so very close and I could feel Kakashi was too.

"Baby...soo close..I-I'm going..." I turned around and look Kakashi dead in the eye.

"Kakashi come in me" That did it for him. He came in me. Filling me until his hot molten cum began to seep out. I came after him feeling better than I had in while. We both slumped into the bed panting. My hands were still tied.

"Untie me" weakly Kakashi undid the ropes around my hand.

"You enjoy?" asked the cheeky bastard with a tired smile.

"Take a wild guess" I humphed.

"But I want to hear you _say _it"

"Do you need kudos after everytime we do it" Kakashi gave me a puppy dog pout.

"It was good" I sighed.

"Yaa~y" God, he could be such a child.

"Sleep now" I said tossing a pillow at his face. "and by the way I can't wear the outfit now" I pointed to the shredded remains of the outfit.

"That's ok. I have pictures" he said cuddling me. Cuddling was a had to do thing. Paticularly after rough sex. This could be counted as nothing less.

"Uh huh..whateve-...WHAT!"


	4. Unage

After much research I have come up with a plan that will _blow _you.

...

...

...

**I MEAN IT! IT WILL TOTALLY _BLOW _YOU! **Or maybe I could blow Kakashi or even better he could blow _me. _

_..._

Damn! The lack of daily sex really is starting to get to me. I'm going through freaking withdrawls. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I've been doing lots of research and my plan as finally formed. I'll give you 2 hints about it:

Drugs

Taboo Jutsu

Yes! My plan dealed with drugs and taboo jutsus that my Mom would totally kill me for using. But seriously what's the point of a forbidden Jutsu if you couldn't use?

None!

So after many afternoons of leaving Kakashi in the care of Neji and taking small missions because _someone _had to pay the bills...not that I'm trying to pay Kakashi's bills in order to stake calm on his apartment...no not at all. In fact the next six months in rent I paid for was done while I was drunk...yea!

...

...

_Anyway, _I am ready to implement my ingenius plan...

And if it makes you feel any better the drugs aren't illegal...

...

...

Well you can't satisfy everyone so...

I hovered over Kakashi's bed. The black signs on the floor ready. All I had to do was perform the hand signs. Closing my eye, my hands moved at the speed of light as I concentrated my chakra. A bright light filled the room. I held my hands together focusing my chakra until the light faded. I immediately went to tie Kakashi to the bed.

I silently noted the drug doing it's job as I tied Kakashi up. I had slipped it in his food earlier. He had caught the fact that their was something in it, however I simply played it off as medicine. Kakashi whined a whole lot when he had to take the stuff.

I took in Kakashi's sliver hair. It seemed longer. I wanted to look more, but I knew I had need to finish my work before he woke up. I felt tingles all over me. This was so exciting and new! The plan was just so perfect. I even made sure that my family were on a mission today just so I wouldn't be disturbed.

A silent groan stopped my thoughts.

"S-S-Sasuke?" croaked Kakashi.

"Hmm?"

"I feel funny" he whined patheically. Yet, I still shuddered. Damn! I was more into Kakashi then I am willing to admit.

"Funny how?" I questioned innocently.

"It's hot...and I feel tingly...and my heart beating really fast(of course that could be because of you)...and...and Sasuke why am I tied to the bed? questioned a feverish Kakashi.

"Because..." was my answer. I threw him an enticing smirk. That jolted him up in a second. A minute later his eyes widen, my smirk stayed in place as whipped the sheets off Kakashi.

_Dear holy fuck!_

Kakashi looked so...so.._HOT! _My eyes darken as I took in my feast of a nude twenty year old Kakashi.

...

...

_Yes! _You've read correctly. **_Twenty years old!_**

I could feel my body flushing into a permanent red. In his younger state, Kakashi's body seemed leaner yet still muscular. His hair was much longer falling all around his face. The red scar seemed much more prominent. Kakashi's cock was straight as a board. The aphrodisiac I gave him pumping through his stream while the cock ring I placed on him was keeping him pleasurably unsatisfied.

I smirked sadistically. This was going to be _good._

"Sasuke...babe...you want to...explain." Kakashi stuttered. The sadistic smile on my face freaking him out just a little bit.

"Mmm No. How about you guess?" I suggest as I crawled over the very nude body. I could see Kakashi's breath coming in pants. I licked a trail from his belly button to his chest. Then I kissed my way up his neck to his lips. Once their I hovered precariously over him staring dead into his eyes.

"Is this some kinky new idea you came up with?" questioned Kakashi.

My lips slipped open and a soft chuckle came out. I could feel Kakashi resisting the want to shudder. I was nervous no doubt, but I was drowning in the power high this gave me. Uchiha's were notorious for their love of power. It was what first drew me to Kakashi. The undeniable confident roar of power immenting from him and his lazy slouch. It was a major fucking turn-on!

"Something like that..." I heard myself say in a seductive tone. I sat up abruptly. I felt like a true king on his throne. I was _made _to fit every contour of Kakashi. "...do you like it?" Even though I was doing this for selfish reasons, I still wanted Kakashi to enjoy this too.

Kakashi's breath hitched when he felt my breath dangerously close to his cock "F-For the most part yes. B-But I don't see the point in_-SHIT!" _Kakashi cursed when my mouth suddenly enveloped his manhood. I moaned. Kakashi tasted so _good. _It was so uniquely...him. I forced more of him into my mouth. My tongue worked him hard. I made sure to lick the vein under his cock deliciously slow and then place him back in my hot mouth. My head bobbed up and down hollowing my cheeks while Kakashi cursed like a sailor.

"Ohh god S-S-Sasu_Fuck! Fuck!...Shit S-Sasuke Damnit...FUCK!"_

I moved faster before abruptly letting go with 'pop'. Kakasho groaned at the lost. I felt pleasant tingles at the sound. I crawled up his body smoothly, pressing every inch of my body against him.

"T-Take off you clothes" Kakashi commanded. I_ almost_ shuddered, melting to do as he commanded, but I was in charge. So, I simply tsked and got of him. I picked up my plastic whip. A plastic stick with a flat rectangular end. It wasn't meant to hurt too much. I whipped it against Kakashi upper pec. A resonating smack sounded in the room.

"I'm in charge here, Kakashi" to my great pleasure Kakashi moaned.

"Y-You slipped something m-more than meds in my food" he accused.

"So?"

"If you d-did that what the hell is up with my b-body"

"Whatever do you mean" I asked innocently as another crack sounded in the room. Kakashi glared.

"I shouldn't be reacting like this. What did you do?" True Kakashi could with stand many drugs. Aphrodisiac was included.

"Hmm, I may have unaged your body" I answered letting the whip go. I felt a sudden want to kiss Kakashi and so I did. I loved kissing Kakashi. His lips pressed to mine while his tongue slipped in between them carrassing my tongue. Swiping in and claiming me. Electricity shot through me and my body shuddered in absolute pleasure. I released Kakashi lips with a moan. I leaned into his ear giving it a nice lick and blew gently. Kakashi shivered.

"How does it feel to be twenty again Kashi" I could see that the words hadn't quite hit his pleasure laden mind until his eyes widen and then narrowed...and was my mind playing tricks on me or was that a smirk tugging on his face...

...

...

_**Damnit! **Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

"Dabbling in forbidden Jutsu's again" Kakashi purred. This time I did shuddered. There was something dark and seductive in that voice that moved deeply within me.

"Maybe" I ignored the feeling of dread and went back to attacking Kakashi's neck nibbling, kissing, licking his jugalar. Kakashi tasted _too damn good_.

"Wanna tell me the point of all this...elaborate scheming" Kakashi asked. I might as well. He was tied to the bed and it was not like he could escape chakra bonds...not that I knew of anyway.

So, I sat up and put my hands on my hips "I'm seme today" for second all he did was blink before giving me an amused look.

"Shut up! I am and your going to lay there and take it like an uke while I shove things up _your _ass" I declared with such finiality that there was no way he could say anything back. Only tis was Kakashi and _always_ had something to say back.

"Sasuke this would work if there wasn't a tiny flaw in your grand scheme" he said. I leaned over into his face in a menacing way.

"And what exactly would that be?" I questioned. I was curious. I mean my plan was _perfect. _My family was out of the villiage, Kakashi was tied to the bed and helpless, what the hell could be wrong?

**_SNAP!_**

My entire body froze. That one sound had my stomach dropping while my heart went through a tempary paralysis. I didn't think. I couldn't think. Everything just slowed down. All I remember hearing was.

"I'm not an uke" he purred and even in that deadly moment I could feel the sex dripping from each word.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy!<strong>

**Next chapter probably going to be nothing but SMUT! **

**But don't expect it too soon! I gots to move into my dorm soon Sorry! Remember December and Sasuke Bridezilla will most definitly see updates...**

**Maybe even Make you go whoa. No promises.**

**Anyway enjoy and Review please! You know I love the Reviews and crotiques!**


	5. Oh yea!

I was of an many states of mind.

Shock

Panic

Confusion

Mind blowing pleasure

I can't tell you how Kakashi got the leather restraints tied to my arms and legs. I can only feel it on me.

I can't tell you when he tore my clothes off. I only know I'm naked.

I can hardly even descibe you how painfully _good _this was. _"Ah-hhh gooohh kaaahh"_

My voice is incoherent and my thoughts just barely. The tripe X studded didlo that was slightly curved jammed far up my ass vibrated loudly in the room. The pink vibrator cock brought me to the brink of madness only to be brought back to sanity with a silver cock ring. Sweat trickled down my skin moisting the bed and, tingling my skin slightly bringing back shots of pleasure.

I panted for air. Not enough could get in before a moan broke forward and I gasped for more. The buzzing of the didlo got louder and my useless thrashing got worse. I arched as far off the bed as I could, desperate to get both closer and farther away from the didlo. I glanced over in the corner through blurry eyes. Tear were falling out my eyes like a river.

_"K-K-Kaaa-aahh-h ohhhh ooofff pleaaahh offf"_

It made absolutely no sense to me, but Kakashi knew me. He knew _exactly _what I was saying and that was the problem. Because this wasn't the somewhat mature twenty nine year old goof ball I knew. He was twenty. Horny, Sadistic, and **NOT SICK! **

"Take what off?" questioned the sadistic silver haired man. "The didlo?" he thrusted the over sized toy in to my hole. "The vibrator?" he stroked my cock. "Or the cock ring" I screamed when I felt heat engulf me. Kakashi lips were wrapped around my throbbing erection. He instantly released me and grabbed the remote to the didlo and turned it randomly. I couldn't keep up with the speed. No mater how I twisted and turn I could not escape and coming was simply out of the question.

I faintly heard a chuckle which was drowned out by my impossibly loud moan. Kisses splayed along my neck made the moaning worse. I turned my head to the side, tears of absolute pleasure falling.

I can't think!

All of this is just too much!

I wanted Kakashi desperately.

* * *

><p><strong>For the first time Kakashi POV<strong>

I licked my lip sadistically. The sight of Sasuke's trembling body convulsing brought pleasurable shocks throughout my body. I loved it. THe way he panted, gasped, and moaned. Yet it wasn't enough. I wanted those lips to scream my name like the insatiable slut I knew Sasuke was. I thought it was cute the way Sasuke tried to top me. It kind of made the things he did make sense...except the nurses outfit.

That just made him look like an utterly fuckable uke.

Oh well, despite the logic (or lack thereof) I still held to my dominace. If their was anything I knew about Sasuke it was that he found power arousing. The nineteen year old loved it when I shoved him into wall and bruised his lips with a harsh kiss. I watch single beads of sweat crawl down Sasuke's pale body. Tears streamed out his gorgeous dark eyes.

My hard on raged.

Sasuke didn't have to touch me in order to arouse me. One look and I could cum twice, but Sasuke didn't need to know that yet.

"Sasuke look at you take that toy. Makes me jealous" I purred. My cock jumped at the moan Sasuke replied with. In all honestly it felt good to be twenty again. I had forgotten all those wild fantasies that I had wanted to play out, but couldn't. Now, however, I intended to take full advantage. I continued to watch Sasuke squirm uncontrobably. The control and power that the youngest Uchiha allowed me to have was simply mind boggling. My fingers tingled with disire to touch him. To abuse the previliage he has given me.

A dark look crossed my face.

Why wasn't I the one causing Sasuke mind shattering pleasure?

An even darker look crossed my face.

Why was Sasuke crying out for these fucking toys instead of me?

I would not have this. Sasuke cries of pleasure were only meant for me! (Yes I made Kakashi jealous of an inanimate object...that he stuck up Sasuke's hole.) He was mine! With that in mind I ripped the didlo out of Sasuke. He cried out at the sudden emptiness. I watched his entrance quiver and even Spasm a few times. I looked up and noticed Sasuke's eyes were closed. I would not allow it.

"Open your eyes darling" I said in a silken voice. "I want you to see everything I'm about to do to you." Sasuke obeyed. I looked into those glistening onyx eyes. His mouth was parted;panting hard. Sweat went down his face clinging to his lovely soft hair. Possesion that was only made worse by Sasuke's words came over me.

"Fuck me hard"

And that was all it took for me to lose it. I harshly grabbed his hair and tugged it back words. My breath was on his neck.

"Sasuke you neither no what your doing to me" I licked a line centimeters away from his jugalar"or asking for." I released Sasuke. I felt another twitch go through me at Sasuke's tiny moan.

I undid the chains to his legs inpatiently. Lifting the over my shoulder, I violently tore through him. It brought a most satisfying yelp from Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Oh god, Oh god, Oh god! Kakashi was in me and it felt sooo gooooood! His big cock plunging in and out of me. I felt so full. I spread my legs wider one slipping of his shoulder and cried out when Kakashi hit my prostrate dead on.

Fuck this shit felt so goddamn good (Yes Sasuke had a dirty mouth during sex) Only Kakashi could make me feel this good. My heart was pounding in my chest. It screamed for Kakashi.

I love you!

I love you!

I love you!

I wonder if Kakashi could hear the deafen cries of my heart, my body, my very soul!

I arched of the bed as he pounded harder. His lips found my nipples and those perverted hands kept a nice grip on my ass.

Oh so close so close so close!

MothaF-!

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi POV<strong>

Goddamnit Sasuke was so fucking tight. He squeezed me so nicely. I want more I wanted to be deeply submerged within my beloved. So I flipped him before even I realized it. I got the lovely sight of his backside. I kissed his shoulder and reveled in the softness below my lips. Sasuke screamed when I hit his prostrate directly from the better angle.

I missed this so much. Being sick gave way to hand and blowjobs. They were nice and no one could give head like Sasuke what with his wicked tongue, but never compared to the actual fucking. To feel Sasuke and his love was a blessing I lived for. Sasuke was not one to speak about how he emotionally felt(nor was I), but I knew when we were together. Even like this Sasuke was showing his love for me by simply letting me have him. No Uchiha ever born was an uke. Not Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui, (Obito was a huge exception to the Uchiha way). So for him to give himself to me like this was the sweetest thing he could do.

I plowed through his body desperate to give not me, but _him _pleasure. My pleasure came from Sasuke. His sweet sounds, cute squirming, and desperate panting brought shudder raking through me. I slid one of my hands to Sasuke's front slid the tight cock ring off opting to gently (yet quickly) stroke him while the slapping of our skin got louder.

"S-Sasuke...cu-um...cum for be babe" Yes Sasuke is and will always be my babe. It was a term of endearment that he loved and hated (only when we were out in public) and I will keep with it.

"Kaa-aahh noooo w-w-with meeeh cu-u-um with meee" Some might find it hard to understand what Sasuke just said, but sex with Sasuke after so long prepared me for moments like this.

"O-kay...tooget**_SHIT! _**Sasuke!...You..I **_FUCK!_**" That little- Damn couldn't even find a negative word about him. He was squeezing so goddamn tight! Cumming in Sasuke felt blissful. I didn't hear or see anything for two minutes straight.

"Kaahi mff" mumbled a muffled voice. I got off Sasuke and took off leathers ties and held him. For a minute we said nothing. Afterglow time was a time for silence. We just laid there basking in each others presence. Sasuke head on my chest while kept my arms around him. Then I felt soft lips kissing up my chest. I looked down to see Sasuke with a lustful look on his face. I had to return the smirk he was giving me.

"Again?"

"Again" confirmed my horny boyfriend before placing his lips on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this was sooo hard! As always feedback VerY ImportanT!<strong>

**Thanxs CrazyBitchWithAKunai (She gave me the 35th review for just sitting on a bench) I didn't think it would get as popular as it did. I hope you love the sequel (which will be updated within a week or two once again blame college)**

**And for those of you who enjoy this don't worry the story isn't over yet. Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke if he just GAVE UP!**

**On another note did anyone read the new Kuroshitsuji I sooo didn't see it coming I mean the undertaker! Of all people...I still like my version of the new chapter better (mainly cuz there should be more Alois) but I'll have to incorporate that somehow!**

** If your still reading this then you are way awesome so press review at the bottom of the screen let me know and I'll give you a shout out!**

**Ja ne**


	6. Gonna Get it

Do you know that feeling where you're so confident something is going to work and fails?

You Know!

The one that in hindsight this probably could have turned out better or maybe wasn't a good idea to start with.

...

...

Yea well I'm experiencing that right now! The only difference from all you los- I mean people is that I have a gaping whole in my ass!

Yea how many of of you have experience something like that. Where your sex addict boyfriend can't keep his hands to himself.

Let me guess...NONE!

And to make matters worse my assaulter is snoring his ass off right next to me.

3 days...

**3 days! I tell you.**

I have had more sex in 3 days than I have in the first 2 months of my relationship with Kakashi! And that is saying _**a lot. **_**_A WHOLE LOT!_**

...

...

...

NOT THAT I'D EVER ADMIT IT OF COURSE!

But still the man needed to know that there was a _limit _thus the need for scolding [yelling]

...

Anywhooo...

I still need to the solve the major problem here: Kakashi **not** topping!

I heard Kakashi snort slightly before he settled down into light breathing.

I had to let out a sigh of relief. My ass can't take another round.

I mean what did I really do to deserve this?

...

...

Okay! So I may have done a _couple _of things that _might _have lead to this turn of events, _**but **_that didn't give Kakashi the right to freaking pounce on me like some animal. I shuddered remembering the last 72 hours in ou- his apartment. I remember walls, and sofa, and the kitchen, and the bed...oh god! the bed! It took the brunt of every assault. The headboard was no more and I can't remember when but at some point Kakashi's shelf toppled over, but most of all I remember blinding white and Kakashi's burning body.

Those two thing were a constant factor during these 3 days.

I never fell to be amazed that no matter how often Kakashi and I had sex or how rough it got it was always pleasurable. The man just knew where to hit me every time. Even I didn't know my own body that well.

I was glad for the break in which Kakashi was too tired to continue fucking. I would soooo be yelling at the bastard for sexual abusing me (at least that was what I was going to call it) I wasn't truly angry because I did enjoy it. Nevertheless, I'm still left with a huge problem...

I've still not topped this bastard! And to make matters worse he now knows about my plan! I thought by making him younger he'd be smaller and hornier. I only got that half right! And why is he so fucking tall even at 20? I'm not even near the same height.

Damn him!

Damn him!

Damn him!

"Mnnng Morning Sasuke" mumbled an awakening Kakashi.

"Damn him" I growled. Kakashi blinked clearly confused as to why his lover was fuming.

"Uhh...Sasuke"Sasuke turned his furious eyes to the man he'd just cursed and glared.

"What" asked the self proclaimed victim. Kakashi broke out into a sweat. Sasuke was always irritable and dangerous in the morning. Once when the council was talking about war plans, Kakashi had suggested that they placed a sleeping Sasuke in the middle of the base and let them face his wrath. The had all laughed thinking Kakashi was trying to lighten the mood.

Kakashi had been dead serious.

"Uhh...um morning" Sasuke glared his drop dead glare at him "...Sas-"

"You **BASTARD!**" Kakashi shrinked away from his beloved. For no matter how deep his loved for the young raven ran. He still held a pretty healthy fear of him.

"Explain to me how a twenty year old has the haramonal control of a sixteen year old teenager! Do you have any _idea _how much my ass **hurts**!"

"Sasuke I-"

"**You! You! This isn't about you this is about _me!"_**I couldn't blame Kakashi for the shocked look on his face. For all my Uchiha arrogance, I was in Kakashi's opinion a "completely selfless" person. I'm sure my countless save Naruto moments gave him that retarded idea. "My ass is sore, candy apple red, and I'll be lucky if I can walk to the bathroom! Do I even _**need **_to tell you whether I can sit in a chair Bakakashi! Do you wanna hint? Here's one: **NO!**" Even though I got to watch the almighty Kakashi Hatake squirm I still wasn't satisfied. Kakashi needed to suffer. If I could get a red ass from get pounded, Kakashi could get blue balls from lack of sex.

**THAT'S IT!**

Kakashi was gonna get it...or rather **NOT! _Muwhahahaha_**

Oh truly I am brilliant!**  
><strong>

"You know when you date me _and _get extremely kinky sex it considered a _** privilege**" _A true fact. Uchiha's were not conservative like their sister clan the Hyuugas, but that didn't mean they put out all that easily either."A privilege you Kakashi have **abused.** So until you've learned some gaddamn control: **_NO_ _SEX!_**...for two weeks _unless _ I say otherwise"

Oh the horrified or maybe more like mortified like on Kakashi's face gave me nearly an orgasmic feeling.

I mean this maybe an exaggeration to you, but come on! Do you know how many enemies _try _to capture Kakashi and the few that succeed **only **want to see the man crumble in fear? And all I have to do is say no sex and the man acts like his whole world is falling right before his very eyes. It was cute and endearing. Even it did allow my weaker self to rear it's head.

'_What if that's the only thing your good for?' _

That was the scary part of being in a relationship with Kakashi. The What if's that piled on top of each other. Especially since Kakashi was the **notorious **player of Konoha. It made me sightly nervous. Kakashi did already burn through one Uchiha, a lover, and countless one stands. I couldn't help, but wonder which category would I be placed in when Kakashi broke up with me. I guess I'd fine out when he does.

Of course I didn't notice the some on my emotions were splattering onto my perfect Uchiha mask and Kakashi picked up on it. So almost instinctively I yelled at Kakashi to go grab some cream for my ass. Enough time for me to school my features while prolonging...whatever was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sooo no lemon it this just Sasuke letting out some pint up emotions really.<strong>

Anyone interested in a new Kakasasu story? I know I am!

You'll see it pop up soon so for now enjoy Kakashi quaking in fear. And be ready for some limey, Sasu-crazy, goodness next time!


End file.
